


Rusty Red on Gold

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Collared Gabriel, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sabriel - Freeform, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Total Power Exchange, Wing Kink, hook suspension, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel had been on edge for a while now and Sam saw it…but he never expected the archangel to take things too far on his own.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Rusty Red on Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> new year, new kinks :D I have a new SPN Kink Bingo Card and while I plan to apply for a second one when I'm done with the first one, I don't know how much SPN I'm going to write this year except for the Kink Cards. SPN kinda lost its drive to me for many reasons but maybe this will change again. 
> 
> For now, have the first Kink Bingo fic of the year!
> 
> Square: Hook Suspension
> 
> Silva

Sam learned early about himself that he preferred his sex to be everything but vanilla. He tried things out he thought were fascinating and some he liked and others not so much but at least he tried them before saying no. That’s something safewords were there after all.  
  
His brother liked to call him prude because Sam wasn’t an open flirt like Dean but Sam saw no reason to tell the way his preferences were so much different from Dean’s. Yeah, better not because Sam could picture the poorly hidden gay-panic on his brother’s face should Dean ever find out what Sam was doing behind closed doors.  
  
Things changed a lot when the Archangel Gabriel moved in with them after he had been freed from his imprisonment.  
  
The Archangel had bin skitterish at first and jumped at every tiny sound...and maybe Sam could understand it better than anyone else in the bunker.  
  
The hunters from the other dimension looked at Gabriel with suspiciousness, rage, and sometimes fear and while Gabriel showed no signs that he saw their reactions, Sam knew better.  
  
Gabriel had always been on humanity’s side, despite the tricks he played with Sam in the past. It had hurt at the time, but Sam had forgiven the Archangel his games despite his monthlong nightmares.  
  
Maybe it was this shared comradeship that led Gabriel to Sam after several months living in the bunker.  
  
The bunker was devoid of other people, for the first time in weeks, and Sam planned to enjoy some time alone and in silence when Gabriel had knocked hesitantly on his door.  
  
They fucked four times before the first people returned to the bunker and things took a different turn between them from then on.  
  
Gabriel would sneak into Sam’s bedroom at night when the long hallways were empty and Sam learned during their first night that Gabriel liked to be loud and noisy when he was riding Sam’s cock like a champion...and so Sam had to use his other skills on Gabriel.  
  
Keeping the talkative Archangel quiet wasn’t easy and sometimes Gabriel would fail Sam but the hunter was never mad...but lashed out his punishment nevertheless.  
  
Soon, the hunters became suspicious of the relationship between them and Dean was furious but Sam gave a damn about the other hunters and his brother’s opinion.  
  
Gabriel felt guilty at first that he was the reason for the anger between the brothers but Sam shrugged and told Gabriel that it didn’t matter. _This,_ between them, was just that, between them and others could look the way if they didn’t approve it.  
  
This bland acceptance seemed to touch something profound in Gabriel because...the Archangel slowly asked for more from them in their relationship and offered even more in return.  
  
Things took another turn between them when Gabriel gifted Sam a simple chest made of dark wood and a silvery lock...and filled with silver hooks engraved with Enochian sigils strong enough to secure an archangel.  
  
At first, Sam had backed off immediately because he didn’t want to hurt Gabriel...like that but the Archangel insisted on it, explained Sam his need for this and...that he didn’t need Sam to be himself for this to let his darker nature hold the reins for this.  
  
Sam had walked out after excusing himself to think about it.  
  
Outside and surrounded by nature, Sam started to think and took the single hook he took from the chest out of his pocket.  
  
Sam had seen such hooks dozens of times; when he watched others use them on their Subs, on hunts, in their dungeon built for torture...and that’s precisely what Gabriel asked Sam to do to him.  
  
Torture, pain, absolute control for the hunter over the Archangel.  
  
Allowing himself to picture the scene in his mind, Sam couldn’t deny that he was thrilled and aroused by the mere thought of it. Doing what Gabriel asked him to do would be easy for him, too easy.  
  
Inflicting pain on others, make them bleed and cry out in agony was something Sam learned the moment he was old enough to hold a weapon in his small hands when he was a child.  
  
Another part of him, the part bathed in demon blood, was slowly lifting its head from the darkness deep inside of Sam’s mind. The promise for blood, control, domination and pain was waking it from its deep slumber and now that it was awake, Sam couldn’t and wouldn’t put it back to sleep.  
  
…  
  
Weeks passed and it took even longer for Sam to find the perfect opportunity to fulfill Gabriel’s wish finally but when the perfect moment arrived, Sam dragged Gabriel down into their basement and into a hidden room only Sam and Dean knew about.  
  
He had snuck away again and again to prepare everything and when everything was set up, Sam only needed the right time to snatch Gabriel.  
  
The second the Archangel walked into the room, he froze on his spot only to find himself pushed forward by Sam with a harsh order to get undressed.  
  
Sam led a naked Gabriel in the middle of the room where a heavy metal collar hung on a chain led down the high ceiling.  
  
Putting the collar around Gabriel’s neck sent shivers down Sam’s back and he couldn’t suppress a growl when he pulled at the other end of the chain until Gabriel had to stand on his toes as not to end up strangled by the collar.  
  
Sam watched Gabriel for a long moment before he reached for a set of handcuffs, a cock cage and a chain.  
  
Gabriel was already breathing faster when Sam put him into the cock cage. The hunter wasn’t sure if it would be necessary but Gabriel had asked him to take over entirely and so it was Sam’s decision if Gabriel could get hard or not.  
  
Sam’s next step was the handcuffs around Gabriel’s wrists.  
  
He bound Gabriel’s wrists together at the front before Sam reached for the chain he had thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Sam looped the chains around the chain of the handcuffs before he lifted Gabriel’s left leg with his own...and wrapped the chain around Gabriel’s balls. Should the Archangel start to fidget, he would pull on his balls as well and the fit was tight enough that it had to be painful.  
  
Standing in front of a completely naked Gabriel while being fully clothed himself gave Sam a rush of power but it would be the next part giving Sam chills he would never forget.  
  
“Show them to me, Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel said nothing, didn’t nod or reacted to Sam’s request in any verbal form but he was biting down hard on his bottom lip.  
  
Seconds later, Gabriel’s wings came to be on this plane of existence.  
  
Looking at them, Sam tried to keep the awe he was feeling off his face when he remembered what Gabriel asked him to do to his wings.  
  
They were huge, bigger than Sam had expected them to be when he remembered the size of Gabriel’s vessel.  
  
Long golden feathers gleamed in the dim light of the cheap light bulb over them and Sam asked himself what Gabriel’s feathers would look like in the light of the sun. Gabriel’s feathers were made of a single colour and never in his life had Sam seen such pure gold.  
  
Licking his lips, Sam turned around and tried to ignore the beauty of Gabriel’s wings at his back.  
  
He opened the chest Gabriel had given him and looked at the hooks laying inside. Gabriel had explained to him what he wanted Sam to do and that the rest would happen on its own when Sam was done as long as there would be an anchor for the magic to hold on to.  
  
Sam had drilled such an anchor, embedded with more Enochian sigils into the ceiling and while he knew what to expect, he couldn’t wait to see it for real.  
  
Holding onto the hooks in his left hand, Sam turned back around and walked back to Gabriel only to reach out for the Archangel’s right wing.  
  
Taking one of the hooks into his right hand, Sam pushed the others into his back pocket to have both hands free for the next step.  
  
The golden feathers were incredibly soft under Sam’s fingers when he held the wing in place with his left hand...and pushed the hook into the powerful muscles covered by golden feathers.  
  
Blood swelled up immediately and sparks of silvery grace danced in the ruby red of Gabriel’s blood before the feathers absorbed it. Golden feathers turned rusty red and Gabriel whimpered silently.  
  
Checking the hook to make sure it was where it was supposed to be, Sam reached for the next hook only to push it into the strong wing as well.  
  
More blood welled up only to turn into a rusty red on a golden canvas and with every hook, Sam used to pierce Gabriel’s wings, the hunter felt more powerful and aroused than ever.  
  
It was exciting and thrilling to have such a powerful and fierce creature reduced to pained whimpers and silent tears while the smell of blood filled the room more and more.  
  
When the last hook was in place, and Gabriel’s wings looked like a grotesque picture of pain and beauty, Sam spoke a single word in Enochian and the magic woven into the hooks and the anchor came to life.  
  
Chains came down from the anchor, or maybe they were just strings of light because Sam couldn’t tell, and attached themselves to the hooks piercing Gabriel’s wings he hadn’t lowered even once when Sam was working on him.  
  
The second each hook was connected to a string of light...Gabriel screamed as he was pulled upright by the chains of light.  
  
His wings were pulled up and stretched wide until the longest primary feathers touched the walls on both sides and with this full weight now hanging on the hooks and his wings, the wounds inflicted by the hooks ripped open and started to bleed.  
  
Blood dripped down over golden feathers like bloody tears and rugged rivers filled with rust were left behind.  
  
Gabriel’s body had been pulled up so much by the strings of light, that he lost his footing and was now hanging by his wings at heigh that allowed Sam to look the Archangel into the tears-wet eyes without looking down.  
  
Holding Gabriel’s golden eyes, Sam closed his fingers around the Archangel’s cage cock.  
  
“Let’s see what’s going to happen when I free you from this, Gabriel.”  
  
Taking the cage off, Sam huffed amused when Gabriel’s cock started to get hard the second he was freed from the cage.  
  
Closing his fingers around Gabriel’s cock, Sam stared into Gabriel’s eyes while he started to jerk him off with slow movements.  
  
“So hard for me after I hung you up like a pheasant I shot on an open field. Unable to stop me from doing everything I want to you.”  
  
Gabriel was panting but didn’t answer while he tried to keep himself still as not pull on the chain still wrapped around his balls and handcuffs.  
  
“I’m going to keep you like this, Gabriel. All hung up like a pinata. I will make you cum like this only to force more orgasms from you and as many as I please and you will give me all of them. Later, when you finally started begging me to stop, I’m going to take you off the hooks only to lay you down and then I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied.”  
  
Gabriel’s cry echoed loudly in their hidden dungeon while the sigils in the collar glowed red to damper the effect of an angel’s true voice.  
  
Sam was looking forward to do everything he just said to Gabriel. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
